The present invention relates to a method for aligning orientation of planer internal electrodes in laminated electronic parts in a predetermined direction during transfer of the electronic parts by means of a parts feeder. The present invention also relates to an alignment device therefor.
Japanese Laid-Open patent application Publication No. H8-91548 discloses a parts feeder for aligning electric parts in a row in a predetermined direction. Each of the electric parts includes a body portion and lead wires made from a soft iron and extending from the body portion. The parts feeder provides a transport passage formed with a groove so that the lead wires can extend through the groove in order to align the electronic parts in one row. The parts feeder also includes a magnet disposed beside the groove for aligning and maintaining orientation of each electronic part by positively inserting the lead wires into the groove. Because the electronic part includes a body portion and the lead wires extending from the body portion, the electronic parts provides a clear nature of orientation or directionability.
Recently, a laminated ceramic chip capacitor as a laminated electronic part has become widely available in terms of miniaturization in size and increase in capacity. The laminated electronic capacitor includes a plurality of ferromagnet-based planer internal electrodes each being stacked on one after another.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H10-284355 discloses a method for aligning the laminated ceramic chip capacitors in a row by applying a maginetic field line to the laminated ceramic chip capacitor in a direction parallel to the electrode surface. This method requires a transport passage having a circular cross-section for alignment of the electronic parts.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H11-292254 discloses a vibration parts feeder including a bowl and a driving section. The bowl has a bottom section on which electronic parts or components are scattered or stacked. The bowl also has a side wall section whose inner peripheral surface is formed with a spiral track. Each electronic part is transferred from the bottom section to a linear vibration feeder along the spiral track. The driving section includes an electromagnet so as to impart distorting vibration on the bowl. Thus, centrifugal force is applied to the electronic parts so that the parts on the spiral track is urged toward the side wall and the parts can be moved toward the linear vibration feeder.
A desired orientation of each electronic part must be further improved in the parts feeder for placing each laminated electronic parts in the emboss tape with a correct orientation or posture from the linear vibration feeder in order to improve assembleability of the parts to a circuit board.